


Not 'Lover'

by LittleMissOddballl (LittleMissOddball)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddballl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White lace and dresses, suit and tie. Tears and smiles and congratulations all around. The bride and groom look at each other lovingly as I watch them from afar. </p>
<p>Might be OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not 'Lover'

**Author's Note:**

> _I actually have the audacity to make a PruAusHun oneshot when I'm not even done with Gimmick Game. But this is proof that I'm alive(despite the piles of schoolwork! ) and I'm still adding words to my fic, but I could not let this idea slide! I got the idea after listening to He is We's Prove You Wrong. It's a beautiful song, romantic and sad. Sad in a way that it was like telling the other that 'I'll try my best to tell you it's alright, even just for one night, show you what it feels like to be loved' even if you yourself have no idea what that feels like. That you can give the love they need despite being broken yourself. At least that's how I saw it. Give the song a try guys! And you know the drill! Kudos and/or Comment! Love lots~ <3_
> 
> _-Chien_

I watched as she walked slowly down the aisle in her flowing white wedding dress, her arms linked with her father’s while she held up a bouquet of Hungarian pansies and draped over her was a silk veil that let you see her face contoured with makeup that made her facial features seem more beautiful. Her hair was tied into a bun held by a single while clip with beads I had given her on the day of her bridal shower. She looked so happy and her father very proud.

But none looked nearly as happy and as proud as the man that stood beside me, grinning with the biggest smile I had ever seen him in, his mouth curled in such a way that made me think he was trying desperately to keep the tears from flowing despite the glistening residue obvious at the side of his eyes. His while hair and red eyes matched perfectly with his cream colored suit and pants and in his hands he held a white handkerchief. He nudged at me and he looked at me like he was the luckiest guy in the world. I gave him a small grin then elbowed him back when the bride arrived at the altar. He finally broke down into a wail that sent the entire congregation laughing and crying at the same time. He took Liz by hand and they linked arms with each other. Liz’s father gave his words of farewell and let go of his daughter. I remained where I was, as per the groom’s request. From time to time, he turned around from where he sat and gave me his ‘I’m awesome’ thumbs-up.

Their kiss sealed the vow, sealing them forever in marriage as man and wife. Then we all gathered for the group photo. For our last commemorative photo, they both held me back and dragged me into a photo with only the three of us, just like the old days: Gilbert in the middle, Liz at his right, and me to his left, his arms draped around my shoulders and around Liz’s waist. We looked absolutely ridiculous, like there was not a care in the world. Just like we were back then.

The reception was fantastic and everyone was lively. Everyone we knew from university had specifically come to their wedding, making it a night of endless chatter and reminiscing. I stood at a corner, silently sipping and watched as the party went on. Then the hall went silent and the mic boomed. Antonio had come up and specifically called me to give the closing message. I walked up sheepishly to the podium.

“I have no words left to say, but congratulations. I was with you both all our lives and it makes me happy to see my two best friends come together. Life will give you ups and downs, mostly downs since Liz can’t cook,” I smirked her way and she wiped a tear while giggling at the same time “and Gil will bombard you with his usual self-proclaimed awesomeness. “

“It’s not self-proclamation, Roddy! It’s a fact I’m awesome!” Gilbert held up a fist trying to hide the obvious waters at the corners of his eyes.

“Frankly, I worry for the future of your child.” That sent the entire hall, even the pair and me laughing. “but then, that’s the joy of marriage. His and her ups and downs make it the most beautiful thing a friend could ever witness. And I am glad to have seen the path you have walked to this day. I wish you both the best. The awesomest best.”

Everyone applauded, wiping their own tears. I left the podium and went to talk with old friends of ours. I had just been talking with Gilbert’s little brother Ludwig when I felt a hand pull me away from the group.

“Gilbert…”

He led us to the garden where no one was around and handed me a glass of wine which I reluctantly took, our hands slightly touching. I pulled my hand away quickly when he suddenly took me into an embrace, tightening his hold on me. Snippets of an evening I had tried so hard to forget suddenly resurfaced cause my heart to waver, making me want to hold him again, feel his warmth inside me and just fall into a dream where this entire affair had been a dream.

But it wasn’t. Today was real and what it was supposed to be.

What we were that night was nothing but a mere mistake, a spur of the moment. Something to forget and to look back as something that existed only in my fantasies alone. I pushed him away but he took my hand and held it, his tears dripping onto my knuckles as he spoke in a quivering voice, his eyes not meeting mine,

“Thank you, good friend. Thank you.”

_‘Friend’_ not _‘Lover’_

_‘Thank you’_ not _‘I Love you’_

Finally, I held his face in my hands, slowly caressed it the way I did when he broke down into sobs, soothing him gently and feeling the warmth of his touch for the last time.

 

Because tonight and for days and nights to come, his touch would be reserved for Liz alone.

**Author's Note:**

> _887 words! Finally a decent one-shot! HAHAHA_


End file.
